Lessons
by x-Sa-Chan-x
Summary: Traduction de 80x18: Un prof et un étudiant en plein moment d'extase. Baser uniquement sur du sexe.


Auteurs: 80x18

Traductrice: Sa-chan

Attention fanfiction baser uniquement sur du sexe très explicite, vous êtes prévenu.

* * *

><p><strong>LESSONS<strong>

- Laisse-moi te demander… Veux-tu que je te suce pendant les inter-classes ?

Sasuke n'a pas tout à fait compris comment Naruto a réussi à le rouler cette fois-ci, alors que d'habitude c'est lui qui est si sexy et rusé. Mais de toute façon l'étudiant réussi à l'arrêter avant de quitter la salle de classe. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette salle de classe, le malheureux professeur était confronté à cet exubérant étudiant.

Naruto se mis sourire tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de son très cher professeur et de le glisser sensuellement, jusqu'en bas de ces chevilles.

- Sensei m'a toujours appris que si je commençais quelque chose, je devais aller jusqu'au bout, lui dit Naruto.

Le boxer noir de Sasuke était à ses chevilles, ses hanches d'albâtre étaient exposées à la vue de tous. Les mains de Naruto caressaient ses cuisses en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair blanche et toute douce de sasuke. L'étudiant avait les genoux au sol mais son visage était entre les cuisses de son beau professeur, son regard où l'on pouvait y apercevoir un reflet d'amusement, lui était fixé sur le pénis à demi érigé de son amant.

- Je savais que j'allais regretter de te l'apprendre, souffla Sasuke tout en s'affaissant sur le bord de sa chaise de bureau. Il étendit ses jambes assez larges pour Naruto et ajouta, je ne peux pas croire que veux faire ça ici en ce moment même, nous allons avoir des ennuis si nous sommes pris.

Naruto lui fit un sourire et se mis à pincer légèrement le téton rose et si sensible tout en étant ferme. Le professeur lui pris sa main et lui donna un baiser doux et chaste avant que Naruto retire sa main.

- Mais ce baiser n'a pas de sens sensei, normalement tes enseignements sont justes pour me tester en dehors, chantonna Naruto.

Sasuke grogna mais resta silencieux tout comme le jeune homme qui lui saisit le pénis de ses doigts.

- Je devine que l'on ne peut rien y faire, alors commençons par le commencement, lui dit Sasuke sévèrement. Si tu échoues, ton cul serré sera à moi.

Sans rien ajouter de plus au commentaire de son professeur, Naruto hocha de la tête. Il se pencha juste devant le gland de son amant, l'observant d'un œil taquin avec ses mains. Il pensa que son professeur était vraiment beau, son corps si svelte et tonique, n'importe qu'elle femme tuerait pour avoir un homme comme lui et ça le jeune homme le savait très bien mais lui en ce moment même l'avait entre les paumes de ses mains.

Sasuke le regarda commencer à lubrifier son sexe avec sa langue taquine, son souffle chaud sur son gland lui faisait tourner la tête. Son jeune élève avait de bonne réaction, il savait ce que voulait Sasuke. Le professeur changea d'un pouce de place, exaltant beaucoup une fois ses muscles tendus et décontractés et son dos bien au fond du dossier de la chaise.

En voyant le plaisir que son professeur ressentait, le jeune homme caressa de sa langue les testicules du brun tout en mettant son pouce au bout du gland. Avec son autre main, il dessina le contour de son sexe en douce caresse qu'il fit envoyés une vague de plaisir au brun. C'est un bon début pour le professeur qui est habituellement un peu stressé par son travail.

Il remplaça sa langue par ses mains tout en continuant à le pomper lentement. Naruto savait que par la stimulation constante Sasuke voudrait finalement plus, c'était seulement une question de temps avant que le brun n'exprime son désir mais en sachant que le brun était de nature de têtu, Naruto savait qu'il devait s'appliquer encore plus pour que Sasuke se soumet.

- Sensei je le fais bien ? demanda le blond avec des yeux étincelants.

Bien sur Sasuke savait que le blond connaissait déjà la réponse, d'ailleurs à peine sa question poser le jeune homme avait commencé à frôler l'intérieur de la cuisse du brun, furieusement et désespérément pendant qu'avec son autre main il continuait à le branlé. Le professeur rejeta la tête en arrière avec un soupir d'aise, se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre gémissement qu'il pouvait à peine contenir, une fois qu'il senti les baisers hésitants de Naruto traîner le long de sa hanche pour ensuite la grignoter. Pour sur la hanche du brun allait prendre des couleurs.

- Sensei… Dis- moi que… tu veux que je… te suce, lui dit Naruto taquin en levant son regard dans ceux du professeur.

Pour Sasuke les mots de Naruto sont tombés dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Au lieu de cela le brun s'imagina tirer la tête du blond face à son membre contracter qu'il le remplisse de baiser de ces lèvres si jolie et pleines. Regarder son pénis disparaître dans cette bouche si libidineuse et douée et sa gorge confinant sont pénis. Le professeur voulait son élève et c'était mal. Naruto loin de s'imaginer dans l'état où était déjà son professeur, lui embrassa son gland le taquinant.

- Je vais te faire sentir bien, je suis un très bon suceur et je vais te faire jouir jusqu'à que tu ne puisses plus dire un seul mot.

A ce stade, le brun ne parvenait plus à savoir de quelle façon, une personne avec autant d'ambition pourrait l'arrêter avec de telles phrases.

- Hm… J'ai faits de toi un monstre, lui dit Sasuke avec un sourire satisfait. Suce moi bien et fais-moi jouir Naruto.

Le brun caressa doucement les cicatrices sur chacune des joues du blond, séduit par le regard innocent que Naruto lui lança avec ses grands yeux bleu. Il cessa ses mouvements de pompes avec sa bouche et lécha progressivement le gland scintillant de pré-sperme, le savourant comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait jamais goûté. Sasuke haleta le souffle court qui devenait saccader une fois qu'il senti le blond le reprendre complètement en bouche. Ses mains saisirent solidement les accoudoirs du siège et rejeta violement la tête en arrière qui fit grincer la chaise. Arquant ses hanches vers la bouches de Naruto, pour aller plus loin mais le blond lui bloqua son mouvement pour faire céder son professeur contre sa chaise, tout en souriant avec les sexe dans sa bouche, le regard taquin levé vers le brun qui n'en pouvait plus face à cet vison tout en se disant que son élève avait appris les chose rapidement.

Il suça le côté du membre de brun, trainant ses lèvres jusqu'au gland enflammés ou de plus en plus de perles de sperme se répandait vers l'arrière des bourses. Sasuke gémit bruyamment en enfonçant ses doigts jusqu'à la racine des cheveux blond, les serrant étroitement et fermement pour le tirer plus profondément contre ses hanches. Naruto sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue à cause de la douleur de l'acte de son professeur mais l'ignora, il ne pouvait pas arrêter pour son si délicieux professeur.

- Hm…mer… de, Sasuke respira lourdement. Si tu continu comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

Naruto leva les yeux pour voir les yeux sombres du brun, tandis qu'il continuait à le sucer. Sasuke pouvait sentir son gland frapper l'arrière de la gorge du blond, il capta le regard océan ne le lâchant pas un seul instant le contact visuel car à regarder son étudiant le sucer l'excitait encore plus. Les mains du blond partirent vers les mamelons durcis du brun, les caressant. Le brun haleta encore plus sous les caresses de son étudiant. C'était la première fois que le blond voyait Sasuke dans cet état frénétique et ça c'était grâce à lui.

- Hmm, fit naruto. Alors… sen…sei… c'est… bon ?

Le ventre de Sasuke se mis à chauffer encore plus, ses jambes tremblait violemment, ce qui fit enfoncer la tête blonde encore plus contre lui. Haletant fortement, sa tête se jeta en arrière.

- Pu… hmm… tain.

Naruto lâcha le sexe avec un bruit sec et mouillé, de la bave coulait un peu de la bouche de Naruto que Sasuke essuya avec ses mains mais le blond lécha voracement le long du pénis du brun allant jusqu'à l'arrière des bourses où il sentit le sexe de Sasuke ce gonfler sous l'orgasme qui ne tarderait pas. Le brun était en train d'atteindre ses limites et il était si fier de ce qu'il avait appris au blond. Il lui semblait que c'était hier que son étudiant était si timide à la vue d'un sexe appartenant à un autre homme, comment il avait commencé si timidement son apprentissage sur le sexe de son professeur, en lui faisait mal parfois mais maintenant y avait pas à dire Naruto était un expert dans l'art de sucer.

- Tu es un si bon étudiant Naruto.

En entendant l'éloge du brun, le blond esquissa un sourire et ce reconcentra sur sa tâche. Avec force le jeune homme avala puissamment le pénis du brun, faisant trainer le sperme du gland de son amant. Sasuke rejeta tout son corps vers l'arrière en criant le nom de Naruto en sentant une intense euphorie. Tout son corps tremblait sous le puissant orgasme qu'il recevait de toute part. Saisissant les épaules de son amant, il couvrit la bouche du blond de son sperme.

- Ah, ah…

Sasuke se rassit comme il faut pour reprendre son souffle, Naruto le regarda d'un regard malicieux.

- Alors c'était comment sensei ?

Avec un air satisfait, le brun caressa la tête du blond.

- Je t'ai bien appris.

Une seconde de silence passa, le professeur était d'un coup pris au dépourvu, quand il sentit le blond s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrassa d'un désir non contenu. Naruto arrêta le baiser en regarda l'horloge murale, le brun lui tendis un paquet de mouchoir qu'il venait de sortir de son tiroir de bureau, afin qu'il puisse se nettoyer les mains. Le jeune homme soupira et pris son sac d'école.

- Tch, j'ai cours, lui dit Naruto tout en s'essuyant les mains du reste de la semence du brun.

Sasuke pendant ce temps-là s'était déjà rhabiller, il souffla sur les carreaux de ses lunettes pour y nettoyer la buer. Ensuite il se retourna face à son amant et lui baisa la tempe.

- Très bien, je te verrais plus tard à la maison.

Le blond à contre cœur hocha la tête et commença à partir, en arrivant devant la porte qu'il avait déjà entre ouverte, il se retourna vers Sasuke et se lécha les lèvres.

- Oh merci sensei pour ces leçons, ils m'aident vraiment à m'améliorer.

Le brun lui sourit et referma la porte derrière lui et il se fit la réflexion que quand il apprend quelque chose à Naruto par dieu il apprenait très bien.

**The End**


End file.
